1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircraft control panels, and more particularly to an improved aircraft control panel assembly that includes a mounting system hidden behind the front panel of the control panel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aircraft manufacturers desire to develop a very ‘clean’ look on their new designs for flight decks. The established and virtually exclusive means of mounting equipment involves the use of Dzus-type fasteners on the exposed and visibly prominent panel face, creating substantial visual clutter. With repeated servicing these Dzus-type fasteners have their paint badly chipped and the panel edges are often damaged causing leakage of internal illumination because personnel are manipulating them with screwdrivers.
An example of a showing of the use of Dzus-type fasteners with aircraft panel assemblies is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,995 entitled “Avionics System Having Access Through Hinged Display and Control Panel.”